


Prince

by Dickthetruckdriver



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuties, Everyone makes an apperance in the characters list, FLUFF YAY, Jongdae Taeil and Wendy are siblings, M/M, Taeil works in the fields at the castle, Taeyong is the crown prince, everything is mostly explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: Taeil's mom forces him to go to the village celebration,There he meets an unexpected person.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 15





	Prince

**Author's Note:**

> another one of my converted oneshots from wattpad

Taeil's Pov

"Come on , Taeil. We need to get the harvest done then we can go eat" I groaned looking at my older brother Jongdae. He tried rushing the slow process of the harvest so we could go eat and he could go hang out with his friends. "Okay, Jongdae-hyung but it's not that fast you should know that." He frowned at me and started his usually complaining of "It's to hot out here" or "Why did they assign us this and not the Kim's." I sighed rolling my eyes at him. You get used to this amount of complaining from him but like he said, It was so hot today. And under this kind of hotness in the field and him complaining to me I was starting to have a really bad headache.

"Okay Jongdae!" He silenced up and turned his back to me probably pouting about how I was a disrespectful little brother or something.

Taking the advantage of complete silence for one, I wiped the sweat from my forehead and hummed to myself quietly. I grabbed the woven basket from beside Jongdae and filled it up with all the vegetables we had collected today. "Yay" Jongdae yelled throwing up his arms in celebration. Some of the guards patrolling the castle grounds stared at him for a second before continuing on their way back and fourth from the garden's shed to the main castle's gate. I made Jongdae pick up the basket because I had did most of the work.

Jongdae practically ran past the two guards and into the gardens shed, I looked through the small cylinder window to see him put the basket down in front of the castle maids and wave at them as he sprinted out of the shed. "Come on, Taeil! Mom's making our favorite today!" He yelled sprinting towards the direction of our small hut, we didn't quite live in the village since we worked on the castle grounds. But we were still able to go to the village for all the fairs and it was only a seven minute walk from our hut.

I chuckled at him almost falling over from his excitement. You'd probably think I was the oldest of the two of us but sadly I was younger. That didn't stop me from bossing him about though, I was much more responsible than him in many aspects. While he was the social butterfly of our family, I was the quite one that liked to stick to oneself.

I got to our home a couple minutes after Jongdae, when I entered our home my mom was off to the side of our small home cutting something that I couldn't see while Jongdae was sitting at the table talking my mom's ear off. My dad was a guard for the castle so he wouldn't be home until after the food was cooked and ate. My baby sister, Seungwan or like what we called her Wendy was crawling on the ground next to my mom. My mom was nodding her head to whatever my brother was telling her about. "And after we eat can I go to the village? I heard there was a celebration for the crown prince's inauguration and Chanyeol had asked if I could come with him and the others." I stood off by the door as I heard what my brother asked Wendy came to me smiling her little cute baby smile, I picked her up and sat her on my hip.

My mother stopped cutting what ever she was cutting and looked at my brother with a faint smile. Then she looked towards me hushing Wendy in my arms. "Yes you can, but you have to bring your brother. He needs to get out more" I frowned at the words she said. "I didn't agree to th-" she looked at me with that stern mother look, I sighed putting Wendy down onto the floor. Jongdae looked at me with a pleading look. "Okay, I'll come but I'm not hanging out with your friends. Their too loud" He nodded understandingly. I sat down next to him as my mom put our plates of food in front of us. Jongdae watched it get sat down then dug in hungrily.

"Moon Jongdae, you stop eating like a pig and eat properly." Jongdae chuckled spitting some of the food out of his mouth. I looked at him in disgust and hid my plate behind my arm. "Sorry" He laughed loudly and took a sip of his water. I ate quietly as par and Wendy came up to me as I was eating so i put her on my knee and bounced her lightly.

"Done, lets go!" He stood up from the table and grabbed my arm pulling me up from the seat with Wendy and pulled me towards the door. "Wait I wasn't done hyung" He snickered taking Wendy out of my arms and putting her on the ground with a small peck to her forehead. "We'll be back after the fireworks!" Jongdae practically yelled in my ears making me squeal."Have a good time but not to good" She said looking at Jongdae "I know about what happened with the Kim's boy" I stifled a laugh when Jongdae turned bright red at our mothers words. "MOM!" She laughed at him embarrassment and Jongdae pulled me out of the hut.

"Not a word" He groaned "And don't embarrass me" I cocked my eyebrow at him "How can I embarrass you when you already do that yourself?" His lip quivered in anger and he started walking towards the village with me following slowly behind him.

"Hey guys. You know my brother, Taeil." Jongdae waved at his friends who were perched under a large tree. They looked at me and smiled. "Hey Taeil, long time no see" I waved at the youngest Kim uncomfortable not remembering his name. Jongdae walked over towards the oldest Kim and hugged him hooking his arm with the equally as short Kim brother. "Ready?" The youngest Kim asked and I nodded my head. "I'm sorry I can't recall any of your names" I said bowing my head down in shame. The middle child of the Kim's put an arm on my shoulder. "That's okay hun. My name is Junmyeon second child of the Kim's, that over their is our oldest brother Minseok and the youngest Jongin. Then you have the oldest Park son of the Park's Chanyeol, his boyfriend and only child of the Byun's Baekhyun. The only child of the Oh's and the youngest of us all Sehun, that grumpy guy over there is the oldest son of the Do's Kyungsoo and my boyfriend Yixing over there" He pointed to everyone making my head spin as I tried to remember all of their names.

"Thank you..Junmyeon" I said he nodded at me sweetly. "My younger brother should be coming with his friends so you shouldn't be too lonely" Chanyeol said snaking his arms around his boyfriend's waist. I smiled shyly and all ten of us heading towards the village. After a little while the youngest Park brother who I gladly knew the name of walked towards me and high-fived me. "Hey, hyung. What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like the village celebrations" Jisung said to me making me shrug. "Mom forced you too?" He asked making me nod. "The other dreamies had to do something but they'll be here soon" He said making me smile. The dreamies were the youngest children in the village and they were practically my children.

"How's being an older brother treating you?" I asked him, his eyes looked towards the ground and he ruffled his hair stress fully. "Hyung you should of told me it was hard. Sooyoung wakes me up every night. I haven't had sleep in like a week"

"You'll get used to it, Wendy used to do the same to me" He pouted bottom lip juttering out as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "It's gonna get better. Once she hits two she probably won't cry in the middle of the night" His mom just had the infant a couple of days making the youngest child of the village at this moment. But I had heard the Lee's were about to have another child any day now and by looking back at all the new babies it probably was going to be a little girl. "Don't stress were here so you can have fun Jisungie" A voice much like my brother's comforted Jisung. We both turned our heads to see the youngest of the Chinese brothers smiling at us. "Chenle!" Jisung yelled running up to the boy and hugging him. Chenle patted the younger boy on his head and walked towards me. "Where's Renjun and Yangyang?" Jisung asked the older Chinese boy. Chenle shrugged and waved at me.

"Hey Chenle my little dolphin child" Chenle laughed at me and hit my shoulder softly. "Hey hyung my quiet owl" I rolled my eyes at him and the three of us walked down the dirt path to the different booths for food or games. "Chenle I heard the crown prince was going to come today. Do you think that's true?" Jisung asked the older boy curiously. "I don't know Jisungie we are just going to have to wait and find out.. oh hyung can you win me this? I really want this lantern." I looked at the glowing green lantern that he was pointing at and then the booth that was stocking them. "I can try Lele but I wouldn't guarantee"He nodded his head eagerly.

"10 won for a shot" the old man inside the both said smiling down at me. I shoved my hand into my pocket filling around the money that my dad had gave me the other day. I took the coin out of my pocket and gave it to the senior. He passed me a small needle that I need to throw at one of the balloons. It shouldn't be that hard right? I thought, I angled my arm into a right degree angle flicking my wrist back just a bit and releasing the needle.

"It's okay kid you can have another go" The old man said picking the small needle of the ground and handing it back at me. I looked at Chenle, he had his hands balled into a fist and he mouthed fighting to me. I did the same thing, but this time I gave it a little more power. It still resulted in the needle going to the ground but further from the spot were it landed the first time. The old man looked at me with pity and I turned to Chenle and gave him a sad shook of my head. He frowned and patted my shoulder. "It's okay hyung at least you tried" He smiled and we were about to turn and go to another booth before a different hand patted my shoulder. Thinking it was the old man trying to let me have another shot for another 10 won. I turned around and shook my head. "Sorry I don-"

"It's okay I'll shoot it for you." The man that had his hand on my shoulder said. I looked at him up and down. His skin was a milky creamy color and his hair was a dark shade of brown. His eyes pierced down into my soul and his smile reassured me that he'd get that lantern. I shook my head lightly clearing my thoughts. "That's okay sir, I don't want to trouble you." Chenle muttered something and I hushed him quickly. Can't he tell that this man is clearly a noble, a high noble it looks like. I didn't want to get in trouble because I was here standing next to a noble and talking to him. "It wouldn't trouble me at all young noble." My eyes widened and I looked down at myself. "Oh I'm not a noble sir, I work for the castle in the fields" He shrugged and turned to the old man who was also looking at the noble with wide eyes.

"Hello good sir" The noble greeted handing the old man a 10 won coin. The old man took the coin with his head bowed and hand under the hand that was taking the coin as if showing respect for the noble. The noble smiled at him and took the needle from the old man, and with one flick of the man's wrist he popped the balloon. I gasped as he jumped in the air abruptly and held onto my shoulder excitedly. The noble looked at us and Chenle pointed at the green lantern hanging from the ceiling. The old man grabbed the wooden hook from behind his seat and grabbed the green lantern. "Here you go young man" the old man handed the lantern to the noble and the noble handed the lantern to Chenle. "Thank you mister" Chenle said and hurried off with Jisung so the noble didn't have a chance to take the lantern back from him.

We both looked at the two young run away throwing the lantern back and fourth. The noble man beside me laughed at the child like behavior. The noble then turned towards me and I smiled at him shyly much like the smile I gave Jongdae's friends earlier. "Since they left without you would you like to join me?" The noble asked piercing eyes gazing down into my own. "Um.. I'm sorry I really don't want to be a bother... I'll just catch up with the two" I assured and bowed at the noble man. He grabbed my shoulder "Nonsense It would be a pleasure to meet you acquaintance" He flashed me a quick smile before hooking my arm into his own.

As we passed people down the celebration road I started to feel uneasy and embarrassed of myself. People would turn their heads and look at us eyes widened and mouths agape, probably because a boy in rags was walking with a all too glowing noble. I looked down at my feet as we walked the noble talking here or there until he realized that I was paying attention to him. "I'm sorry if i'm making you uncomfortable. I don't mean too... It's just I don't get out of the cast- I mean house a lot and I would enjoy making friends with you" I looked up from my feet and stared at the noble man from beside me. That's common for a noble men most of the time they do just stay in and study but they do hang out with the other noble men, I knowing because I see them lounge around the castle all the time in big groups. That got me curious though, I have never seen this noble man before and with the gorgeous looks that he had you couldn't forget him.

"I am sorry too, I'm just a little shy when meeting new people. I would like to be your friend too if it doesn't trouble you too much." The corners of his mouth arched up and you could see his pearly white teeth in a genuine smile making me even more self conscious. "The fireworks are about to start we should get a good view of them" The noble man said to me smiling. I nodded my head and the both of us went towards a spot in the grass we thought was good. I had never been to one of these festivals before but I have spotted a firework from the small window in me and Jongdae's shared room, it looked so fantastic I couldn't wait to witness it again.

I took of my wool jacket that I was wearing and sat it on the grass for the both of us to sit on. Just being with a noble could get you into all kinds of trouble I didn't want to get into more trouble because the man has a grass stain on his ass.

"Thank you, oh sorry for my impoliteness I haven't got your name dear friend." I twiddled with my fingers and folded my legs together. "I am Moon Taeil, middle child of the Moon family" The noble looked at me and smiled. "Ah yes, I have met your father before. You two look a great deal alike. My name is... Na Taeyang of the Na family." He said stuttering. I looked at him confused for a second, I didn't think Jaemin had an older brother but he probably didn't know of since this Na was a noble and the Na's were common folk like me. "Nice to meet you Na Taeyang of the Na family." we shook hands politely, his face went into a warm color probably from the coldness since the sun had went down. "Nice to meet you too Moon Taeil, Second child of the Moon Family."

Crack, Boom could be heard from above us. I looked up at the star filled sky in amazement as all the different colors cascaded the sky above. My eyes shimmered at all the different shapes and sounds the fireworks made. "It's wonderful isn't it" Taeyang said from beside me I nodded my head slowly eyes not tearing away from the show. "Crown Prince it's time to head back to the palace your father want's to speak to you" A deep and cold voice said from beside me. The crown prince? Around here? Impossible. I looked behind me to see a tall guard behind me looking directly at us. I think he's gotten it wrong, I looked over to see Taeyang's face go blue and cocked my eyebrows. "And you shouldn't be out here with some peasant on the ground at that" The guard sighed walking behind Taeyang going to pick him up. "I can get up on my own Siwon" Taeyang said throwing the guard a glare. My eye's widened in shock, Of course the Na's didn't have an older child and Jaemin really was an only child. This man lied about his identity. Oh no is he the crown prince? Was I talking to the crown prince this whole time.

Taeyang or should I say Taeyong looked at me smile faltering for a second. "I'm sorry I had to lie to you dear Taeil. And I'm also sorry for having to leave early and cut our night short. I would like to hang out with you again if that's alright with you" I nodded my head sheepishly knowing that we were indeed never to see each other again but I didn't want to come off as rude towards the crown prince. The guard cleared his throat and Taeyong glared at him sitting up and following the guard to a carriage that I hadn't heard come, maybe because I was too excited to see the fireworks.

The guard bid me farewell along with Taeyong as they both got into the carriage. I looked at it head towards the palace until I could no longer hear the horses feet click against the ground.

"What on Earth just happened?"


End file.
